cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
BAM! War
Casus Belli On September 5, TORN initiated a war with BAM!, claiming BAM! broke a $30 million dollar tech deal. Quote by KungFuGeek ::"The Order of Righteous Nations does not take well to breaking deals, lies, and theft of our money. Therefore due to government level aid theft for an alliance-wide tech deal, The Order of Righteous Nations and the Council of Dark Nations Declares War on BAM! In addition, due to their very small size, TORN welcomes any and all bandwagoners." '' Yala Misr has been the harshest critic against TORN for this latest declaration of war, claiming ''"TORN doesn't need an excuse to fight, they just needed an excuse to get to fight BAM." Despite this, TORN has firmly held the position that BAM! is responsible for the deterioration of the situation. Others, although not outright condemning TORN, have expressed sympathy due to dwthegreat's inexperience as a leader. JWConnor expressed disappointment in the situation, believing the reason for war was not expressed clearly in the IRC log (listed below) and that dwthegreat did everything in his power to try and complete the tech deal, and never showed aggressive intentions towards TORN. :::I don't see anything that would be anything to result in a DoW. Basically, dw was doing everything he could to fast-track his alliance. He didn't go out and attack anyone, didn't talk sh** to anyone. He just put faith in his members to do things, and then they didn't follow through. IRC Logs KungFuGeek would later provide IRC logs to the community, which detailed deals and promises that BAM!'s leader, dwthegreat, were never able to fulfill. :::**** BEGIN LOGGING AT Sun Aug 3 13:09:07 2008 :::Aug 03 13:09:07 hey :::Aug 03 13:09:12 hello :::Aug 03 13:09:33 What do you think of the deal? :::Aug 03 13:09:48 I think that we'd be willing to deal with you :::Aug 03 13:09:56 break it down for me how you want the format to go :::Aug 03 13:10:06 well :::Aug 03 13:11:08 1.Each member gets 6mil 2. 1st ten days 50 tech 3.next ten days another 50 tech 4.It would be appreciated if you could give 3mil extra to someone :::Aug 03 13:11:12 I owe him for a flag :::Aug 03 13:11:28 5 sellers? :::Aug 03 13:12:15 yes :::Aug 03 13:12:38 and a flag payment :::Aug 03 13:12:47 so we're looking at 33mil for 500 tech? :::Aug 03 13:12:59 nope :::Aug 03 13:13:05 sorry :::Aug 03 13:13:07 i meant :::Aug 03 13:13:13 33mil for 1000 tech :::Aug 03 13:13:18 100 every ten :::Aug 03 13:13:44 6mil * 5 + a 3mil flag payment. then 250 tech, then 250 tech, then 250 tech, then 250 tech ? :::Aug 03 13:14:35 oh wait :::Aug 03 13:14:38 100 every 10 day :::Aug 03 13:14:39 not 50 :::Aug 03 13:14:42 so 500 / 500 :::Aug 03 13:14:44 yes :::Aug 03 13:14:45 k :::Aug 03 13:15:07 thats the plan :::**** BEGIN LOGGING AT Sun Aug 31 17:15:01 2008 :::Aug 31 17:15:01 we owe you 1k right? :::Aug 31 17:15:11 yes :::Aug 31 17:15:26 ok :::Aug 31 17:15:27 Well :::Aug 31 17:15:33 I can try to get you some :::Aug 31 17:15:45 give me a sec :::Aug 31 17:15:49 I will figure something out :::Aug 31 17:16:22 * dwthegreat has quit (Connection reset by peer) :::Aug 31 17:18:57 ]do you have any ideas? :::Aug 31 17:19:17 um... well, you need to get us our tech :::Aug 31 17:19:21 or refund us our money :::Aug 31 17:19:34 I totally understand :::Aug 31 17:19:45 if we took it :::Aug 31 17:19:48 it wouldnt be fair :::Aug 31 17:19:58 this whole thing is a mess :::Aug 31 17:20:10 and I take responsibilty for messing it up :::Aug 31 17:21:01 tell you what. I'll give you a couple days to come up with a plan for repayment. originally it was 500 tech per aid cycle for 2 aid cycles :::Aug 31 17:21:14 ok :::Aug 31 17:21:19 We want at a minimum 250 tech per aid cycle for 4 aid cycles :::Aug 31 17:21:34 that gives you double the original time table to get it to us :::Aug 31 17:22:05 so, i'll come back at you in a few days to see what you've got planned to achieve that :::Aug 31 17:23:45 ok :::Aug 31 17:23:56 I might come find you :::Aug 31 17:24:01 ok :::Aug 31 18:24:57 ok :::Aug 31 18:24:58 you on? :::Aug 31 18:25:31 im here :::Aug 31 18:25:38 ok :::Aug 31 18:25:41 i have a plan :::Aug 31 18:25:43 right now :::Aug 31 18:26:06 k :::Aug 31 18:26:08 18mil of your tech money left,rerolled,quit,etc. :::Aug 31 18:26:17 we will pay all of it off :::Aug 31 18:26:24 k :::Aug 31 18:26:31 we will pay 200 right now off :::Aug 31 18:26:33 or try to :::Aug 31 18:26:37 we dont know the names :::Aug 31 18:26:40 ok :::Aug 31 18:26:44 lemme find you names :::Aug 31 18:26:48 4 senders? :::Aug 31 18:26:54 or 1 sender sending 200? :::Aug 31 18:27:10 2 senders :::Aug 31 18:27:15 k :::Aug 31 18:27:19 one sec :::Aug 31 18:28:17 sending it today correct? :::Aug 31 18:28:27 today and tommorrow :::Aug 31 18:28:27 2 senders send 50 each to http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_d...&Extended=0 :::Aug 31 18:28:48 2 senders send 50 each to http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_d...ation_ID=115753 :::Aug 31 18:42:23 * Disconnected (). :::**** ENDING LOGGING AT Sun Aug 31 18:42:27 2008 '' :::**** BEGIN LOGGING AT Thu Aug 14 20:10:54 2008 :::Aug 14 20:10:55 hey :::Aug 14 20:11:05 hey :::Aug 14 20:11:10 is the stuff due yet? :::Aug 14 20:11:13 yeah :::Aug 14 20:11:15 couple days now :::Aug 14 20:11:17 been busy with the war :::Aug 14 20:11:20 sorry :::Aug 14 20:11:24 I honestly am :::Aug 14 20:11:30 I will send a PM out now :::Aug 14 20:11:36 kk :::Aug 14 20:32:26 I hope you will get it tommorrow :::Aug 14 20:32:32 kk :::Aug 14 20:32:42 how much? :::Aug 14 20:32:52 how much what.. tech? :::Aug 14 20:33:02 yah :::Aug 14 20:33:05 1000 :::Aug 14 20:33:06 ? :::Aug 14 20:33:12 yes :::Aug 14 20:33:15 or 800 :::Aug 14 20:33:16 ok :::Aug 14 20:53:55 * dwthegreat has quit (Quit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client) :::**** ENDING LOGGING AT Thu Aug 14 22:17:30 2008'' It should also be noted that The Phoenix Federation announced the cancellation of BAM! status as their protectorate nearly an hour before TORN declared war, due to the problems they had in paying their debt. BAM!'s Response Less than an hour later, dwthegreat posted his response, reaffirming KungFuGeek's IRC logs and asking for sympathy from the international community. :::'' Ok'' :::All the logs that Kung Fu geek posted were true :::But you dont know the other half of the story :::First of all We received 30mil :::18mil of it ran off courtosey of Thesda,AngelofDeath, and eyeball :::so a small alliance is stuck paying 18mil :::TPF could help us right? :::Wrong :::They dropped the protectorate :::I was ready to pay off 150 tech now and 150 tech in 10 days again :::but NO! :::I have a great deal of Love for TPF still :::just not for there friends. :::Give me sympathy here Despite the apology, it appears the general consensus amongst the international community is that TORN is justified in declaring war, and BAM! has been heavily criticized for failing to complete the tech deal and believing that The Phoenix Federation would help with the payments simply because BAM! had protectorate status. Various member of The Phoenix Federation, such as Slayer99, have expressed their disappointment BAM! not taking advice wisely, even regret of ever have BAM!as a protectorate. :::How about no. As I told you before, it was YOUR responsibility when you received the aid for the tech deals, not ours. A long time ago we did a tech deal on a large scale with a close ally. We had a few people that took off with the cash. What did we do? Killed them and paid our debts. We didn't whine on the OWF how unreasonable someone else is for not picking up our bills. :::Sorry, an alliance that is as irresponsible as yours is not worthy of our protection. The Council of Dark Nations Involvement Although The Council of Dark Nations did not make their own declaration outside of TORN announcing on their behalf, it should be assumed that they concur with the DoW as they have active wars with BAM!. dwthegreat's Resignation and BAM!'s surrender Twenty-four hours after the start of the war, dwthegreat briefly announced he would step down as Monarch and give the reins of power to Scigirl543. Shortly after, she would announce BAM!'s surrender in this war. :::As monarch of BAM!, I hereby declare that we as an alliance agree to the above terms of surrender, and officially surrender to The Order of Righteous Nations (otherwise known as TORN). :::''As many of you probably already know, the reason for the war, the leadership change, and ultimately this surrender was aid theft in the form of a never-filled tech deal. Aid Theft is unacceptable. In addition to being morally objectionable, it ruins the fun for every one. It is important to remember that this is indeed a game. Just as it is unacceptable to turn an opponent's die in Yahtzee, taking a player's money then not fullfilling your end of the bargain is not permissible, and will not be tolerated. While the intent was innocent, the effect is the same. As a result of this, Dwthegreat is not and will no longer be a member of BAM!. :::Long live BAM! :::Sincerely, Scigirl543, Monarch of BAM! Under the terms of surrender, BAM! were to give in to the following preconditions. :::1. Removal of dwthegreat from BAM! never to return. :::2. Provide no aid to dwthegreat. :::3. Publicly condemn aid theft. (OWF Post) TORN had determined that the terms were met and accepted the surrender, effectively ending the war. There will be no tech owed to TORN. External Links and Timeline *'09/05/08, 10:48 PM' - The Phoenix Federation cancel BAM!'s protectorate status *'09/05/08, 11:37 PM' - TORN and the Council of Dark Nations Declares War on BAM! *'09/06/08, 12:35 AM' - BAM!'s plea to the international community. *'09/06/08, 11:28 PM' - dwthegreat Steps down as Monarch *'09/06/08, 11:54 PM' - BAM! surrenders to TORN